


外勤部+医疗部+后勤部+其他部的故事

by akivane



Category: Blind Dating (2006), Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akivane/pseuds/akivane
Summary: Danny的超能力是吃定Sylar。





	外勤部+医疗部+后勤部+其他部的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 发生在一个特工组织里的逗比故事，段子体。居然完结了真是奇迹。

Peter：奇了个怪，平时Sylar不是从来不进医疗室的，今天怎么躺病床上了？

Nathan：今天是一场苦战。

Peter：大哥你头发都没乱一根。

Nathan：你哥我会飞。

 

Claire：我警告你别再乱动了！

Sylar（翻白眼，继续挣扎想下床）

Claire（竖起眉毛）

剧烈的电击声

Sylar：啊！（彻底倒下了）

Claire（MDZZ脸）：我已经警告过你了。

 

Danny：你好，我叫Danny。

Peter：你好，我是Peter。听说你眼睛不方便，有什么需要我帮忙的别客气。

Danny（微笑）：谢谢。

Larry（用力拍Peter的肩）：Peter小王子，这是我弟弟——亲弟弟。你要好好照顾他。

Peter（不露痕迹地躲开）：知道啦。

Danny：Larry，你干什么呢？我又不是废人！

Larry（熊抱）：这是身为哥哥的我对你的兄弟爱啊Danny宝贝儿！

Danny（努力挣扎）

Peter（小声）：我哥可不会跟你一样。

 

Danny：请保持不动，很快就好了。

Sylar（不耐烦地喷气）：我已经好了。

Danny（瞪眼）：这事儿医生说了算！

Sylar：我自己的身体情况难道我自己都不清楚了？！

Danny（手掌按住对方赤裸的胸试图安抚）：在医疗室里你就得听我的。就一小会儿，别闹。

Sylar（僵住，任由对方将自己按回去躺尸）

当天的检查顺利滴结束了

 

Peter：咦，今天你竟然乖乖体检了？

Sylar（阴沉）：那个医生是能力者。

Peter：你说谁？我知道你说的不是Claire。

Sylar：眼睛很蓝那个。

Peter（大笑）：你说Danny？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。你说他是能力者？

Sylar（皱起浓眉BM脸）：你笑什么？

Peter（努力不笑）：为什么这么觉得？

Sylar：他一手按住我胸口我就动不了了。

Peter（笑得弯下腰）：哈哈哈哈和和哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

Sylar：你笑个屁啊笑！

Peter（笑得停不下来，捂住肚子）

Sylar（恼羞成怒）：老子走了，你慢慢笑！

 

Larry：要过马路喽~Danny~快拉住哥哥的手❤

Danny（挣脱不开Larry的手）：Larry，你别这样！

Larry：噢，Danny别害羞！哥哥会好好保护你的！

Sylar：他可以走盲人专用道，是你硬拉着他。

Danny（大吃一惊）

Larry：你怎么在这里！

Sylar（面无表情）：路过。Larry，你这样很像一个变态。

Larry（小声）：比变态谁比得过你。

Sylar（掰开Larry的手爪子牵住Danny）：医生，快红灯了。快走吧。

Danny（脸红）：嗯。谢谢你。

Larry（追上去）：喂！别碰我弟弟！

Sylar（冷笑，左手食指微动）

Larry（保持跑动的姿势定在路边）：Sylar你他妈给老子记住！

Danny：Larry，别这么幼稚！你说脏话了！

Larry（嘴巴也动不了了）：呜呜呜呜呜！

Danny：真抱歉，Sylar，Larry总是这样。

Sylar：没关系，我不会放在心上。你要去哪儿？Larry似乎有些事被队友拉走了。

Danny：一定又是去酒吧了。麻烦你送我去朵拉咖啡馆好吗？就在隔壁街区。

Sylar：不用客气。

Larry：呜呜呜呜呜！[Sylar，老子跟你没完！！！]

 

Angela：Gabriel，听Peter说你今天和医疗部的一位青年在朵拉咖啡馆喝咖啡？

Sylar：哦，妈妈，别叫我那个名字！还有，我只是去监视他。

Angela（微笑）：妈妈知道，妈妈都懂。

Sylar：我真的只是去监视他！

Angela（保持微笑）

 

Sylar：Peter！你又跟踪我！

Peter：巧合！我去买蛋糕正好碰到你直盯着人家看。

Sylar：我只是去探查看看他是不是能力者，你怎么跟妈妈说的？！

Peter（扑哧笑出声）：你和Danny在朵拉咖啡馆喝咖啡，还能怎么说？

Sylar：我的天，一定是妈妈睡午觉又梦到什么了！！！

 

Danny：Claire，你盯着我看做什么？

Claire：我没有盯着你看。

Danny：真的？

Claire：假的。你怎么知道我在看你？

Danny：我的感官比较敏锐。

Claire（似懂非懂地点点头）

Sylar（躲在死角刷刷记笔记：感官比常人敏感）

 

Arthur：明天的行动比较危险，带Sylar跟你一起去。

Nathan：老头子，你是怕我死得太慢还是咋？

Arthur：你把他扔进去自己飞远点儿不就好了？

Nathan：不不不，你还是给我别的人吧。那个地方飞天上就是个活靶子，我还不想死。

Arthur：要么你一个人去，要么带Sylar。

Nathan（你怎么不早点去死.jpg）

 

Nathan：Sylar，这是个好差事！你进去随便杀，我给你殿后。

Sylar（狐疑地看着Nathan）：我有别的事。

Nathan[难道又精分了？]：老头子定的事情，你去找他理论去！

Sylar（皱着眉）：那好吧。

 

Danny（皱着脸）：谁受伤了？这么重的血腥味！

Peter：是Sylar啦，起码中了10枪。现在还不肯乖乖躺着让我帮他取子弹。

Danny：你怎么又这样？还不快躺好！

Sylar：我没事……

Danny（眼睛一瞪，手掌往Sylar胸口一按）：我跟你说过，在医疗室谁说了算？

Sylar（倒在床上）：医生。

Danny（点点头）：很好，别乱动。

Peter（举起镊子）：那我开始啦~

 

Sylar（小声）：你看吧，我说过他是能力者。他一按住我我就动不了了。

Peter（小声）：恩，我信了。

Danny：你怎么还在跟Peter说话？快把药吃了乖乖睡觉！

Sylar（乖乖把药吃了）：哦。

Peter（偷偷笑）：那我去隔壁看看Nathan。

Danny：好的。我会盯着Sylar好好休息的。

Sylar（装睡，偷偷掀眼皮子看Danny）

Danny（咬着嘴唇，眼睛红红的）

Sylar：你怎么哭了！

Danny（一惊，擦眼睛）：啊，没什么。还不赶紧休息！

Sylar（盯着Danny）

Danny（撇过头，耳根和脖子红彤彤的）

Sylar：我不疼。

Danny（鼻音）：嗯。

 

Peter：你怎么跪在这里？

Nathan：还不是臭老头儿！让我带着Sylar去出勤竟然没跟妈妈说！

Peter：那爸爸呢？

Nathan：在书房里头呢。

Peter：看来也在跪，我就不进去了。对了，你一直偷偷飘着不怕妈妈发现吗？

Nathan（猛地落到地面上疼得呲牙裂嘴）：Peter！

Peter（赶紧开溜）

 

Marie（蹲路边大哭）：哇哇哇！

Sylar（路过，手里拎着冰激凌）

Marie（继续哭）

Sylar（原本走过了，绕回来）：你哭得很刺耳

Marie（闻言哭得更大声）：你们这些臭男人都不是好东西！哇哇哇！

Sylar：你这点年纪说这个话不太对头。（犹豫了一下）要不要吃冰激凌？

Marie：吃！

两个人坐路边吃冰激凌

Sylar：所以你前男友脚踏两条船？

Marie（大口吃）：他还说我没有女人味！说是我活该！真想揍他一顿，但是我只有一个人，他有一整个橄榄球队！

Sylar：那走吧。

Marie：去哪儿？

Sylar：揍他一顿啊。

Marie：你要帮我？

Sylar：你哭得太难听了，揍他一顿你不哭的话我就帮你揍他。

Marie（打开新的一盒冰激凌）：那走吧！记得多照着脸打几拳！

 

Marie（扑上去）：哥哥！

Danny（抱住）：Marie！你跑哪儿去了？我和Larry担心死了！

Marie：对不起……

Danny：我知道Turkey的事情让你很难过。需要我跟他谈谈吗？

Marie：不用了不用了！Sylar已经和他好好谈（jiao）过（zuo）了（ren），他也向我道歉了。

Danny（这才注意到另一个人的气息）：Sylar？谢谢你。我妹妹给你添麻烦了。

Marie：Sylar人超好的，还请我吃冰激凌。我现在一点也不难过了！【看着渣男被打成猪头真是非常治愈】

Danny：快去给Larry打个电话，他还在外头找你呢。以后别不接电话了，好吗？

Marie（在脸颊亲一口）：嗯。我去打电话。

Danny：噢，Sylar，真是谢谢你。

Sylar（搔搔脸）：不，没什么，举手之劳。

 

Larry：Marie，以后离Sylar远点。他是个危险分子。

Marie：你只是嫉妒，Larry。Sylar帮我教训了那个混蛋，比你可靠多了。

Larry：我只是不跟未成年人动手——

Marie：Turkey已经19岁了！你只不过是打不赢不敢去！

Danny：Marie，你应该叫哥哥。Larry，Sylar人不错，你别总叫人家危险分子。

Larry：我可没胡说！出勤部谁都知道，Sylar有两个人格，今天Marie运气好碰到Gabriel天使人格，如果是Sylar恶魔人格，光靠她可怕的哭声我们的小妹妹就会尸骨无存了。

Marie：你就可着劲儿抹黑人家吧！这次帮我出头是Sylar，你还好意思说你是我哥哥，哼！

Danny：Larry，你是后勤部的人，别拿着谣传当真相。

Larry：你们都不信我！

Marie：我凭什么信你？

Danny：至少我印象中他人不错。

Larry：凸(艹皿艹 )

Marie：哥哥，Larry竖中指！

Danny：Larry！Marie才15岁！你做大哥的怎么能在她面前做这么粗鲁的手势！

当天晚上Larry乖乖清理了厨房

 

Angela：Arthur有点不舒服，晚餐就不来了。

Nathan（脸臭又黑）

Peter（差点破功）：嗯哼！需要我去看看吗？

Angela：不用，老毛病了。

Peter（继续忍笑）

Nathan（继续绷紧脸）

Sylar（全程状况外）

 

Claire：我老爸从来不批准我跟着去外勤。

Danny：医疗部的人要跟着出外勤？

Claire：有些任务时间长危险系数高，必须有医疗支援。（叹气）虽然我等级AAA，但是从来不能去。

Danny：那么这次Peter去是因为这个任务很危险吗？

Claire：听说有A+。

Danny（有些紧张）

Claire：不会有事的，有Sylar呢。

Danny（勉强笑了笑）：嗯。

 

Sylar：还不下班？（小笔记：不按时下班）

Danny：Sylar？！任务结束了？

Sylar：啊，嗯。

Danny（微笑）：很顺利？

Sylar：啊，嗯。那个——吃冰激凌吗？

Danny：好。

接班的人默默地在门外墙角等他们吃完离开。

 

Noah：最近Sylar经常往你们医疗部跑啊。

Claire：他跟我同值班组的Danny交情好。

Noah（决定给女儿换一个值班组）

Claire：我知道你脑子里在想什么，最好别去做。

Noah：爸爸我这是关心你啊。

Claire：那就别随便插手我的生活！

Noah【好心酸！乖女儿都不明白爸爸有多担心她┭┮﹏┭┮】

 

Hiro：大家好！我是Hiro！

Larry：你走错了，这里是后勤部！

Hiro（惊慌）：啊啊啊！我走错了？！

Larry：外勤部在13楼。【相当不吉利的13】

Hiro（深鞠躬）：对不起！！！（跑走）

Larry：这种迷迷糊糊的人都能去外勤部，凭毛哥这种十项全能要在后勤部！

 

Claire：Tracy！坚持住！

Peter：她的意识正在涣散！我快抓不住她了！！

Claire：无法止血！有能量阻止我！！她会休克的！！

Danny：你们退开。（扯开衣领，将胸口的金属片摘下，手伸出抓住Tracy的手腕）

金色的光迸溅而出，持续了几分钟

Peter（接住倒下的人）：Danny！你没事吧！

Danny（虚弱地笑了笑）

Claire（走过去查看Tracy）：OMG……Tracy身上所有的伤都……

Peter：他需要休息。我送他去休息室。（抱起Danny离开急救室）

 

Sylar（阴沉）

Peter：你已经在我办公室黑着脸站了半个小时了，能不能换个地方？

Sylar（阴沉）

Peter：我知道你担心Danny——OK，OK，不是担心。他就在隔壁，你干嘛不过去继续你的监视？

Sylar（阴沉）

Peter：你这种时候最不可爱了你知道吗？虽然你是我兄弟我爱你，但是你这样我真的觉得很难继续爱你。

Sylar（阴沉）

Peter（举手投降）

 

Nathan：能力评级保守估计为S。老头子果然眼光毒辣。

Peter：哥，Sylar黑着脸跟我一整天了。

Sylar（阴沉）

Nathan（摊手）：我拿他有办法还能让他嚣张到现在？

Sylar（阴沉）

Peter（扶额）：我今天晚上一定会做噩梦的。

 

Peter：我要进去了啊。

Sylar（瞪他）

Peter：我真进去了啊。

Sylar（继续瞪）

Peter（敲敲门）

Danny：请进。

Marie：Sylar！！！

Peter：嗨，Danny。好些了吗？我过来看看你。

Sylar（僵硬）：嗨……

Marie（一把拉住Sylar）：Sylar，来看我哥吗？快过来坐。

Peter：你们先聊，我接着巡房。

Danny：嗯，好。

Peter（赶紧走人）：终于成功摆脱阴沉debuff了。

 

Tracy：Danny，谢谢你救了我。Mua~

Danny（脸红）：不，不用谢我。我是医生，这是我该做的。

Sylar（突然出现在门口，阴沉）

Tracy（一抖）：啊哈哈，看你没问题我就放心啦。好好休息，bye~

Danny：谢谢你来看我。再见。

Sylar（退回死角，拿出小本子）

 

Claire：又是被Sylar误伤的？

Ando（泪眼汪汪地点点头）

Claire：你运气算不错了。上次D.L.腿都断了，我不得不给她做断肢再生。

Ando：我再也不要跟大魔王一组了T_T

 

Peter：Sylar，你这次误伤了几个？

Sylar：？

Nathan：你别问他了。他能有这个脑子我就谢天谢地了。

Sylar（瞪）

Nathan：等我也不能改变你让5个组员进医疗部的事实！

Peter：5个？！这么多？！Sylar，你这样下去不行。

Nathan：医疗费开支都是笔大数字。

Sylar【老子不管财务，别跟我谈钱】：哼！

Peter：这样会增加医疗部的工作量。虽然跟Danny一起工作是非常愉快的啦~不过大半夜的还要守在医疗室里真是好辛苦啊。

Sylar（突然严肃起来）

Nathan（似乎明白了什么）

 

Sylar（突然推开窗子跳进来）

Danny（正在看书，吓了一跳）：什么人？

Sylar：是我。

Danny（松口气）：Sylar，怎么了？

Sylar：火警演习。现在我会带你撤离这里。

Danny（信任）：好的。

Sylar（毛毯将对方一裹，抱起来从窗户飞走）

Larry（推开门冲进来）：Danny~火警演习哦~哥哥来……Danny？！Danny？！（开始不肯放弃地在病房里到处找）

当天火警演习圆满结束，后勤部的Larry成了唯一的伤亡人员。因为他没能及时撤离“着火的”大楼。

 

Larry（哭得泪水鼻涕横飞）：Danny，你竟然抛弃哥哥！

Claire（嫌弃脸）：病员由外勤部负责，你一个后勤部的乱跑乱跳，自作自受。

Danny：听说你因此被扣奖金了？

Larry（哥只流泪，哥不说话）

Danny：好吧，你可以买over watch。（叹气）

Larry：最棒的弟弟！Mua~

Peter（已经笑得说不出话）

 

Hiro（眼泪汪汪）：轻点儿！轻点儿！

Claire：没见过你这么不耐疼的，偏还不怕死地跟Sylar一组。

Danny：跟Sylar一组怎么了？

Claire：他参加的任务都是危险度很高的一类，受伤是常事。（耸肩）不过他不喜欢来医疗部。上次过来还是因为确实伤势严重，Peter硬把他拉过来的。

Danny：啊。出外勤真是辛苦。

Claire：你别乱动啦，Hiro！

Hiro：真的很痛嘛！

Claire：你想被我电晕还是自己乖乖不动？Sylar我都敢动更何况是你。

Hiro（苦着脸乖乖不动了）

 

Sylar：为什么食堂的冰箱不见了？

Peter：什么？

Sylar：食堂的冰箱。

Peter：Noah说要换一个新的。怎么了？

Sylar：没什么。（阴沉起来）

下午Sylar翘班了。

 

Danny：嗨，下午好。

Sylar：你出院了。

Danny：恩。其实只是需要休息下而已。

Sylar（盯着看，不说话）

Danny：怎么了？

Sylar：我要走了。有任务。

Danny（拉住衣角）：注意安全。

Sylar（勾起嘴角）：恩。

 

Claire：Sylar？怎么这么快就回来啦？

Sylar（看了她一眼）

Claire：还是这么阴阳怪气。喏，冰激凌。

Sylar（接过来）：Danny人呢？

Claire：跟Peter一起去实验室了。

Sylar（转身就走）

Claire：……不客气。

 

Peter：Sylar？

Sylar：Peter。Danny。

Danny（拉住Peter）：你是谁？

Peter（神色严厉起来）：Danny，你退后面去。

Sylar（勾起嘴角）：把Danny交给我，我不会伤害你，Peter。

Peter：做梦！

Sylar：不听劝，真可惜。

第二个Sylar从他身后走出来。

 

Larry：这是在大本营里发生的绑架！

Nathan：Sylar还在罗马尼亚，Hiro和Ando跟他一起去的。

Claire：所以是别的能力者？

Nathan：Sylar以前的仇家很多，说不定就是哪一个。

Larry：那个家伙的仇家凭什么找上我们家纯洁无辜的Danny！全都是他的错！！

Claire：你小声点行不行？我去找Charlie要名单。

Nathan：记住别告诉Sylar。

Larry：为什么不告诉他！？他应该负全部责任！！

Nathan：你给我鼻闭嘴！！Niki，关他禁闭，知道我们把Peter和Danny救回来。

Niki（一拳打晕轮乱跳的Larry拖走）

 

Claire：竟然有这么多……

Charlie：是的。打印出来的话会是非~~常长的一个名单。

Claire：我可没有你的超级大脑，能记住那么多。给我一个筛选后的结果吧。

Charlie（笑）：Candice。The Haitian。Claude。

Claire：真可靠，大脑。

Charlie：超级记忆力在很多时候也不是那么讨人喜欢的能力。

 

Nathan：都是很有用的能力，能收编最好。

D.L.：照你弟弟——我是指脑子不正常的那个——的尿性，肯定都是杀得你死我活的类型。想收编？难！

Nathan：你跟我一起先把Peter和Danny安全带回来，其他的以后再说。

Niki：先生，Peter回来了。

Nathan（冲出门去）

D.L.：看来我不用出差了。

 

Nathan（将Peter紧紧抱住）：Pete，你没事。真是太好了。

Peter（疲惫地拍拍哥哥的肩）：让你们担心了。

Nathan（松开，站直）：怎么就你一个人？Danny呢？

Peter：不就是Sylar。我睁开眼睛就看到他。

Nathan：怎么会？

Peter（耸肩）

 

Larry：把我弟弟还给我！！！！

Nathan（揉眉心）：继续关着吧。

Peter：把他一直关着可以吗？Marie一个人在家里。

Nathan：不是有托儿所嘛？让她去帮忙带孩子，工资照标准给。

 

Hiro：我们在这里日光浴、喝果汁、冲浪，这样真的好吗？

Ando：怕什么？Sylar带我们来的！我们是被强迫的！

Molly：Hiro！快来帮我建城堡！

Hiro：哦，来了！（立刻把刚刚的忧虑抛到脑后）

Ando（倒回躺椅上，惬意地喝冰爽的果汁）

 

Daphne：Nathan，你弟弟——我是指不太听话那个——这次的费用……

Nathan：怎么了？

Daphne：你拿去看吧。

Nathan（脸色铁青）：他们不是去的罗马尼亚吗？怎么连澳大利亚的账单都有？！

Daphne：他们人还没回来。这是银行给我们发过来的。

Nathan（扶额）：处理了吧。

Daphne：OK。（走出去关好门）

Nathan（摔笔）：3天就能解决的事情难怪半个月了还不回来！！竟然跑去度假！

 

Sylar：凤梨。（递到手上）

Danny（接过来吃）：好吃。

Sylar：椰子。（递到手上）

Danny（接过来吃）：好吃。

Sylar：奇异果。（递到手上）

Danny（接过来吃）：好吃。

Hiro：还好都是水果，不然Danny就得跟我一样减肥了。

Ando（拍拍Hiro肉嘟嘟的肚皮）：你还好啦。

Molly（专心吃儿童套餐）

 

Danny（好奇）：你是怎么找到我和Peter的？

Sylar（莫名窘迫地转开脸，摸摸鼻梁不说话）

Danny：不方便说吗？

Sylar：……也不是什么秘密。Molly的能力是定位，她一确定你所处的位置我就过来了。

Danny：哇喔。哇喔。哇喔。真是非常厉害的能力。

Sylar：哼。

Danny：谢谢你，Sylar。（微笑）你救了我。

Sylar（摸鼻梁）：不……没什么。

 

Nathan：终于舍得回来了啊？呵呵。

Danny：对不起，在外面耽误这么长时间。

Sylar（皱眉，挡在Danny身前）

Nathan：Danny，我不是说你。给你放一个星期假，好好休息。

Danny：我现在很好，不用休息，真的！

Nathan（不容拒绝）：之前发生那样的事情，我很抱歉。本月津贴增加一倍。你好好安慰下Larry和Marie，他们都吓坏了。

Danny：那……谢谢你。

Nathan（微笑）：恩。Niki，你去帮帮Danny的忙。Sylar，到我办公室来。

Danny：Sylar……

Sylar（轻轻拍拍对方的肩头）：去吧。

Danny（表现得有点担心）：再见。

 

Nathan（充满气势地坐在皮椅上）：超期！超支！超范围！罗马尼亚出任务你给我跑澳大利亚去度假！

Sylar（冷漠）：Danny需要休养。

Nathan：你这是看上人家了？

Sylar：？？

Nathan（扶额）：不，没什么。你当我没问。食堂的新冰箱已经装好了，Peter让我转告你。

Sylar（转身就走）

 

Nathan（温和的表情）：Molly，你跟着Sylar出过任务了，那么你就是我们的正式成员之一了。

Molly（甜笑）：谢谢Nathan叔叔。

Nathan：我需要了解一下任务过程的情况，作为一名合格的特工，你要好好地详细地回答我的问题哦。

Molly（点点头）

Nathan：很好。那么，Sylar给你分配的任务是什么？

Molly：每天吃饭前定位医疗部Danny叔叔所在的位置。

Nathan：每天吃饭前？

Molly：是的，一天三次呢（伸出三根手指）。哦，还有临睡前有一次。3+1=4，是四次。

Nathan【那个变态小子】：难怪你们能第一时间找到Danny在哪儿呢。真厉害。Molly做得很好，可以得到一个徽章。来，选一个吧。（从抽屉里拿出一盒贴纸徽章）

Molly（眼睛闪闪发亮）：我想要皇冠那个。

Nathan（将皇冠撕下来贴到Molly的衣服上）：Molly特工，因为你在上一次任务中的出色表现，现在授予你皇冠徽章！请继续努力！

Molly（努力绷紧小脸）：一定不负重托，长官！

 

Larry（扑上去抱住Danny哇哇大哭）：你终于回来了Danny！我好担心你！哇哇哇哇哇哇哇哇！你都不知道这几天我真是——（看到Niki的微笑立刻没声儿了）

Danny：抱歉，Larry，让你担心了。我很好，Sylar在我从昏迷中清醒过来之前就已经全都处理好了。

Larry：那你为什么这么多天都不回来！我担心死了！

Danny：嗯，出了点别的事，所以就地休息了几天。

Larry：什么！？受伤了吗？

Danny：不是，只是跟上次一样有些透支了。我们接Marie一起回家吧。

Larry（巴不得快点走）：好好好！

 

Marie（怀里抱着一个巨大的绒毛兔子）：哥哥！Larry！你们回来啦！

Larry：Marie，叫我大哥。

Marie（翻白眼）：哥哥，这里待遇真好，以后我也要来这里上班。

Danny（笑）：那你可要好好念书。

Marie（瞥了一眼Larry）：嗯。

Larry（小声）：大惊小怪，光是带孩子能拿多少？哼。

Marie：都够我给你买生日礼物啦~

Danny（笑）：谢谢你，Marie。

Larry（看到Niki走过来了）：我们快回去吧。

 

Mohinder：哇哦，这里的实验室真是每个科学家梦寐以求的工作场所。

Angela：很高兴你对此感到满意，博士。

Mohinder：我很抱歉我之前的行为给大家增添了麻烦，而你们还愿意接纳我让我继续我的课题。我真是……非常感谢！

Angela：你之前只是受人蒙蔽而已，更何况没有造成太大的损失。而且你的研究课题非常有意思，我的丈夫认为支持你的研究是非常有必要的。

Mohinder（感到更加羞愧）：我，我不知道该说什么好了，女士。

Angela（微笑）：请叫我Angela。希望你能够尽快适应这里的生活。

Peter（小声）：又一个被妈咪搓圆捏扁的可怜人。

Nathan（绷着脸）：哼。

 

Matt：凭什么又驳回我的申请？！

Nathan：人事部认为你的能力更适合——

Matt：就让我去出勤部当个外援试试看嘛。我以前干警察的，有经验。

Nathan：我知道你干过警察——

Matt：连续三年评优！

Nathan：那是因为你利用了能力——

Matt：你看吧，我能很好地把能力运用到实际行动中。

Nathan（瞪）：你就是一定要去出外勤是吧？

Matt：堂堂男子汉，天天蹲在办公室里有什么意思。

Nathan（黑脸）

Matt：我真不是在说你！

Nathan：滚滚滚！等通知。

Matt（喜滋滋地走了）

 

Matt（嘭地推开门冲进来）：你他妈故意的是不是！？

Nathan（皱眉）：什么？Matt，你能不能注意一下最基本的礼貌？

Matt（退出去关上门，然后敲了敲）

Nathan（叹气）：请进。

Matt：我为什么被分到Sylar的组里了？这明摆着就是劝退！

Nathan：我怎么知道！！你不会去问你们上头管事的？

Matt：Sylar的任务全都是A+以上必须通过你这里核准的！别以为我不知道！

Nathan：……你仔细看过任务内容没有？

Matt：这还需要看？！我……（忍不住低头看了看任务表）呃……对不起打扰了。（打开门想走）

Nathan：这个月奖金扣半。

Matt（快速跑走）：我没听到！我没听到！

Nathan：财务部会知道的。

 

Matt：原来我们还有这么无聊的外勤任务OTL

Sylar（习以为常）

Matt：为什么你会被派出来干这个？

Sylar（当他是空气）

Matt【都说他不太正常，难道有点自闭】

Sylar（保持冷漠）

Matt（看了看欢快地想着自己摇尾巴的金毛）：好吧宝贝儿，洗香香~

金毛犬：汪！！

 

Matt：TMD我觉得我被耍了。

Audrey（笑得拍桌子）

Matt：你能不能给我留点面子？

Audrey（停下来看了看对方，继续狂笑）

Matt（生无可恋）：我怎么会想得到Sylar那个大杀神会跑去流浪动物收容中心做义工……

Audrey（继续笑）

Matt（摊在食堂的塑料椅子上）：你没帮上忙，Audrey。你根本什么忙都没帮上。

 

Danny：你不能就这么把我关在家里，Larry！我是个正常人，需要出门走走透透气，跟人有正常的社交。

Larry：你可以跟我一起玩游戏！

电脑音箱：正在前往好莱坞。

Larry（嗖地一下窜回电脑面前）：你别一个人出去，找Jay跟你一起我才放心。

Danny：知道啦，你这个瘾君子。（摸出手机拨号）喂，Jay，要不要去篮球场？恩，好的，我在路口等你。

Larry：玩得开心点，不用管我。

电脑音箱：双杀！三杀！

Danny（翻白眼）：你顾好你自己吧。

 

Jay：嘿，Danny！好久不见！

Danny：Jay，最近过得怎么样？

Jay：还不就是那样。我换了新的自行车，来试试？

Danny：好~（高高兴兴坐到后座上）

Jay：你突然不考律师跑去一个奇奇怪怪的公司上班，可把哥几个吓坏了。

Danny：哈哈哈！我发现哪里更适合我。

Jay：你高兴就好，兄弟。

 

众：那个投篮恶魔回来了！！

Jay：哈哈哈哈哈！你看你看！

Danny（翻白眼）：今天要不要玩？

Jay：来来来！

众：来来来！不信赢不了你们两个！

Danny（勾起嘴角笑）：我可是很久没玩了，手下留情。

Jay（等着数钱）

 

Jay（数钱）：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！一群不长记性的家伙！

Danny：嘿，快别闹了。我想回去洗澡。

Jay：好好好。快上来，我载你回去。诶诶，大哥，你挡着路了。

Danny（有些不敢确定）：Sylar？

Jay：啥？！

Danny（伸出手）：是你吗？

Sylar（握住）：是我。你怎么在这儿？

Danny：我和Jay一起出来打篮球。Jay，这是Sylar，我公司的同事。

Jay（把钱塞裤兜里）：嘿，你好啊！

Sylar（看了对方一眼）：结束了吗？

Danny：嗯。

Sylar：跟我来。

Jay（看着Danny被Sylar牵走）：呃，Danny？兄弟？嘿！好吧，你那一半我下次给你。（上车走人）

 

Danny：你要带我去哪儿？

Sylar：洗澡。

Danny：……我回家洗。

Sylar（顿了顿）：不。

Danny：你到底要干嘛？

Sylar：有家店的冰激凌很好吃。

Danny：……………………………………

 

Danny：你怎么知道我穿多少号的衣服？

Sylar：……感觉。（捏住手臂引导对方到沙发上）尝尝。

Danny（懵逼中）

Sylar：怎么了？

Danny：你半路劫持我过来就是为了让我尝这家酒店的冰激凌？

Sylar：我每个季过来一次，这个甜点师不会常驻在这里。

Danny（内心开始全面重新评估）

Sylar（大口吃）

Danny：你——知道这边消费多贵吗？

Sylar（嘴里咬着勺子摇摇头）：你慢慢吃，管够。

Danny：……

Sylar（有种莫名其妙的喜滋滋的味道）：我待会儿让他们打包一份给Marie。

Danny：……

 

Daphne：先生，Sylar又用公务卡刷个人消费了。

Nathan：又是那家酒店？

Daphne：对啊。这次费用翻了三番。

Nathan：他根本不会用其他卡。你之前怎么处理的以后也怎么处理。

Daphne：之前一直是从您父亲的津贴里扣的……

Nathan：就那么干！

 

Daphne（小声）：Sylar肯定春心萌动了。

Niki（兴奋）：什么什么？

Daphne：那个甜食控之前每次去都只是蹲在房间里吃冰激凌，持续好几年了。但是这次的账单上有衣物干洗和购置费！我看了明细单，那个尺码明显不是他穿的！

Niki：噢噢噢噢噢！

Daphne：你每天跟在Nathan身边难道没有听说什么吗？

Niki：那是Sylar，又不是Peter。

Daphne：Peter小王子也是单身小青草一支呀❤❤

Niki：等等！之前那个很萌的医生倒是挺有可能。你还记得上次他们去罗马尼亚出外勤结果跑澳大利亚逛了一圈的事儿不？

Daphne：那次费用严重超支，去的时候3个大人1个儿童，回来就多了个人。难道就是那个？

Niki：对对对！就是他！叫Danny，笑起来超甜的。那次Sylar在Nathan面前表现得跟头护崽的母狼一样。

Daphne：竟然是个这么甜的男孩儿被盯上了，好可惜。

Niki：我也觉得好可怜啊。万一哪天大魔王又爆走，不知道能不能留个全尸……

两个人齐齐颤抖。

 

Arthur：我这个月的津贴少了一大截。

Nathan（不说话，只吃肉）

Angela：那是你的错觉，亲爱的。

Arthur：我还没老到那个程度！

Peter：爸爸，这么在乎那点津贴干嘛……

Arthur（一本正经）：说明财务出了问题。

Nathan（不说话，只吃肉）

Angela（安抚笑）：我明天会去亲自查看查看的，亲爱的。

Sylar（全程状况外，只管刷卡消费）

 

Daphne：夫人，您怎么来了？

Angela：听说出了点小问题，我过来看看。

Daphne：？

Angela：Arthur的津贴……

Daphne（紧张）

Angela（微笑）：以后每个月都按照这次的标准发，多余的金额单独列出来处理Sylar公务卡上的个人消费。应该够了吧？

Daphne（僵硬）：够！够！

Angela（微笑）：很好。

次月

Arthur：唔，看来真是没错。

Angela（微笑）：财务部的孩子们都是非常称职的好孩子。

Sylar（递卡）：这个，这个和这个，两份。

服务员：谢谢惠顾！请收好您的卡！

 

Danny：Sylar，你不用每次都专门带一份给我。

Sylar：不喜欢？

Danny：很好吃。但是我再这样下去会需要更多的运动。

Sylar：运动？【这货从来不存在热量消耗问题】

Danny：你看，我眼睛不方便，合适的运动项目对我来说可不是很多。而且我没那么多时间……

Sylar：我知道了。

Danny：？

 

Nathan（扶额）：你又发什么疯……

Sylar（冷着脸）：不行吗？

Nathan：34楼确实闲置着的，但是你能不能先让我知道你那层头骨下面又出了什么问题？

Sylar（冷着脸）：不行吗？

Nathan：……这是申请表，你拿去找爸爸和妈妈签字。

Sylar：真麻烦。（转身走了，表也没拿）

 

Nathan：妈，你不能什么都依着Sylar的性子来！

Angela：妈妈同样很爱你啊，Nathan。

Nathan：不，我不是说这个问题。是钱的问题。

Angela：钱？不是问题。

Nathan：妈，告诉我你不是那个打算。

Angela：我真是那个打算。

Nathan：……【爸，儿子不孝！】

 

Tracy：34楼终于要开始启用了？看到装修公司那个帅哥在总部进出好几天了。

Niki：对啊。听说Angela女士把大老板的游艇卖了好几艘。

Tracy：大老板不知道吗？

Niki（耸肩）：知道又能怎么样？我估摸着Angela女士早就想动手了，这次只不过是找了个借口。

Tracy：呵呵呵呵呵呵。换谁都受不了自己男人的游艇用前情人的名字命名。

 

Arthur：你卖掉了我的“Katherine”，还有“Daisy”，还有“Ailsa”，还有……

Angela：那么多女人，你全都记得那么清楚？

Arthur：……那都是过去的事儿了！我只是心疼那些游艇。

Angela：那么多游艇，光是保养费用都不得了。我也不觉得你多喜欢，一年也不见你去“临幸”哪怕一次。还不如卖了减少一项开支。

Arthur：可是……

Angela：放心，我给你留了一艘，保证是你最·喜·欢的。

Arthur：亲爱的，我……

Angela：Jasmine，我记得她，绿色的眼睛美不胜收！希望你别辜负我特意留下她，每年至少去玩一次。（踩着黑色高跟鞋咯噔咯噔走开）

Arthur（翻白眼）：我又哪儿惹她不高兴了？

 

Peter：Jasmine是谁？

Nathan：老头子的老相好啊。

Peter：我知道是老相好，我想知道的是为什么单单留下她？

Nathan（冷笑）：虽然老头子以前好色，但是脑子还是清楚的，知道什么女人不能往家里带。那女人发了疯，妄图怀上孩子，后来又捅了他几刀。

Peter（抖了抖）：呃……

Nathan（摸摸弟弟的头）：这些都是很早之前的事儿啦。那个时候爸妈都还没结婚呢。

Peter：恩。

 

Matt：哥哥我终于成功递交转部申请了，今天晚上请你们喝酒！

众：耶！！！！

Larry：你嘚瑟那蠢样。

Matt（拍拍肩）：Larry，尽忠职守的后勤部小队长，你会在后勤部发挥余热的，对吧？

Larry：滚滚滚！看我今天喝到你破产！

数小时后

Danny：我不是说过了要控制酒精摄入量！你浑身上下的酒味都快熏死我了！

Larry：Danny宝贝儿~哥哥肥来啦~（浑身发软倒在玄关）

D.L.（小声）：这不是专克大魔王的神奇医生嘛？竟然是Larry的弟弟？

Matt（耸肩）

Ando（大舌头）：医，医森！偶们，偶们今天庆祝Matt调入外勤吥！就，就喝多了。你——你表森气！

Danny（长叹气）：谢谢你们送我哥哥回来。要不要喝点水？

众（齐摇头）：晚安！我们回（肥）家了！

Danny（关上门）：你就躺这儿吧。

 

Larry（抱着脑袋坐在玄关地上）：啊啊啊啊头要炸了！啊啊啊啊浑身都疼！

Marie：谁让你昨天晚上喝那么多。快让让，我要去上学了！（用脚尖踢）

Larry（泪眼汪汪）：你哥我难过啊！凭什么我就得天天蹲在后勤部！

Marie（从上到下扫两眼）：我都觉得你不能去外勤部，省得你拖后腿。快从路上让开！我快迟到了！！

Larry：迟到！糟糟糟！我的全勤奖金！！！（从地上爬起来，又摔回去）诶呦喂痛死我了！

Marie：我怎么跟你是一个妈生的……（扶他起来）哥哥说给你请过假了，你今天就好好休息吧。

Larry：哥哥知道你们都是爱我的。

Marie：我忘了说，他很生气。真·的·很·生·气。

Larry（生无可恋瘫在沙发上）：你别强调了我头更疼了……

 

Tracy：你这么高兴，是有什么好事？

Niki：我知道34楼要做什么了！新型健身房！

Tracy（哗啦变成水，又嗖地变回来）：我们这群人还需要健身房吗？

Niki：不不不，这个不一样。里面分了普通区和能力者挑战区，Angela女士说要避免能力型特工在遇到失去能力的特殊情况下缺乏自保能力。

Tracy：这个挺有意思~

Niki：真想看看Nathan那张臭屁脸在飞不起来的时候会变成什么样。

 

Peter：Danny，碰到什么事了？

Danny：啊？哦，没什么。

Peter：脸都拉老长啦，还没什么。

Danny：就是有点烦，过一会儿就好了。

Peter：真的？

Danny：真的。

Peter（认真）：需要帮忙的话一定要告诉我。

Danny（微笑）：谢谢你，Peter。

Peter（微笑）：不客气。

 

Larry：Danny，乖乖，宝贝儿，我错了！你别生气！

Danny：我现在不想理你，你可以回自己屋里去吗？

Larry（发蔫）：我真知道错了！

Danny：嗯。

Larry（觉得有转机）

Danny：你根本不汲取教训！家里只有我一个瞎子，Marie还未成年。如果出了什么事，你让我们俩怎么办？你想过吗？那次车祸你躺了大半年，你都忘了？

Larry：Danny……我错了。我真错了！

Danny：我有些累，想早点休息。你也早点睡吧。（关上门）

Larry（眼泪汪汪）：Marie，怎么办？Danny真的生气了。

Marie：我早晨就告诉过你了。

Larry：哥哥真的知道错了。再也不会犯了。

Marie（摸头）：过两天他就不生气啦。

Larry（哭丧脸）：我这次真知道错了……

Marie（哈欠）：我要去睡觉了，明天要考试。

Larry（继续蹲在Danny房间门口）：我真的知道错了……

 

Sylar（推门进店，熟门熟路）

Marie（望着他甜笑）

Sylar：你又被甩了？

服务员（捂着嘴笑）

Marie：才不是！

Sylar（转过头）：这个，这个，这个，两份。在这里吃。

服务员：请稍等。请收好您的卡，谢谢惠顾。

Sylar（端着一堆冰激凌）：那你到这里来干嘛？

Marie（伸爪子拿冰激凌）：哥哥被Larry气得不行，我尽量不回去看Larry的哭丧脸。

Sylar（顿了顿，起身走人）

Marie（咬着勺子笑）

 

Danny：Sylar，你都坐这儿快半小时了，到底发生了什么？

Sylar：你想吃冰激凌吗？

Danny：不，我不想。你就为了问我这个？

Sylar：……你看上去心情不好。

Danny（叹气）：只是Larry昨天晚上喝醉了。他之前就出过事，所以我有些生气。不是什么大不了的事。

Sylar：哦。

Danny：我不高兴就这么明显？

Sylar（点头，又想起对方看不见）：有点。

Danny（恹恹地）：我总是这样。当初我老师就说我不适合当律师。

Sylar（不知道说什么好）

Danny：我也很喜欢现在的工作，倒也是不错。

Sylar（抓住对方的手）：你——是个好医生。

Danny（一愣）：哈哈哈哈哈。谢谢你。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

Sylar（不知道对方为什么笑，反正没不高兴了就对了）

 

会议室

Nathan：下周起，Sylar进入冬歇。所有A+以上任务需要重新进行预分配。S+以上任务每组人员搭配一名医生。

Noah：今年这么早？

Alice：今年的雪会来得比往年早。我们不能掉以轻心。我不可能24小时跟在他身边就为了不让他看到下雪。

Peter：需要我跟着去吗？

Nathan：不，这次你留下来支援S+以上的任务组。我和妈妈商量过了，让Danny跟着。

Peter（瞪大眼睛）：你觉得这能行？

Alice：Angela非常肯定，亲爱的。

Peter（已经可以预想到Larry会是什么反应）：Danny眼睛不方便，我不放心就他们俩。

Nathan：我会让Hiro跟着一起去。他至少能及时带着Danny逃出来。

Noah【太好了，喜欢闯祸的小子会离开好几个月】：我赞成。

Alice：这样不错。

Peter（耸肩）：那好吧。

 

Larry（泪眼汪汪地看着Danny）

Danny：你哭什么？

Larry：竟然让我跟着去外勤，我都不知道该如何是好了。

Danny（失笑）：你盼望了这么久，不是该高兴吗？

Larry：我这是有喜有忧。这一出去不知道哪天能回来，我担心你和Marie两个人在家里，也没人照顾。

Danny：有什么好担心的，又不是没发生过你出差的事儿。

Larry：这次主要是一想到要离开你那么久就心里发慌。

Danny：你这是病，得吃药。

 

Peter：哥，你认真的？

Nathan：他撒泼是个什么熊样你也不是没见过。

Peter：你打算怎么让他在外头整整三四个月不会来啊！

Nathan：能让我耳根子清静，让他在外头十年我都干得出来。

 

Peter：Danny，你要是不想去可以拒绝的。

Danny：不，我只是担心会拖后腿。

Peter（有些不忍）：真的，这不是强制的。觉得不想去直接拒绝就好了。

Danny（微笑）：怎么你表现得比我还担心。有Sylar在不会有什么事的。

Peter（小声）：就是因为他我才担心啊……

Danny：请你帮我好好盯着Marie好吗？她总是很容易异想天开，然后捅一大堆篓子。

Peter：嗯，交给我吧。

 

Danny（小声）：Sylar出任务的时候都这么……严肃吗？

Hiro（点点头完全没意识到对方看不见，更小声）：超级·超级冷酷的。

Danny【难怪今天打招呼只是哼了哼】：啊~

Hiro：你不用担心啦。你看他有记得帮你搬行李，说明Gabriel还在。（吃力地拖着自己的行李箱）

Danny（笑）：你们都喜欢说那个双重性格的笑话。

Hiro：不是笑话啦！

Danny（笑）：嗯嗯。知道啦。

Sylar（冷冰冰地拎着两个人的行李走在前面）

 

Danny：所以，我们这段时间都只能叫外卖吗？

Hiro（尴尬）：我不会做饭，平时都在食堂吃的……

Danny：我觉得Sylar肯定也不会……你们之前就是叫的外卖吗？

Hiro：对……

Danny：那——先叫外卖吧。

 

Danny：6盒冰激凌？会不会太多了？

Hiro：我觉得可能还不够。

Danny：Sylar的饮食结构真是令人担忧。

Hiro：我叫了蔬菜汤，可以补充维生素。

Danny：饮食结构不是蔬菜汤就能解决的问题，Hiro。

Hiro：哦。

 

Hiro（战战兢兢敲门）：Sylar，吃饭了。

Sylar（毫无动静）

Hiro（声音稍微大了点）：Sylar，出来吃饭了。

Sylar（毫无动静）

Danny：难道睡着了？Hiro，你先来分一下，我去叫他。

Hiro（如临大赦）：好，好。

Danny（直接扭开门走进去）：Sylar，你在哪儿呢？我进来了。

门嘭地关上

Hiro（极为剧烈地抖了抖，没有回头）：我什么都没听到……

 

Danny（被对方捏着手腕压在床上）：Sylar！你吓我一跳！

Sylar（凑到对方脖子根）：Danny……

Danny（脸红）：嘿，快放开我！

Sylar：不要。

Danny：别闹了，我饿。

Sylar：就一会儿。（松开对方，整个压在对方身上）

Danny（拍拍对方毛茸茸的头）：累了？好吧，就五分钟。然后我们出去吃东西。

Sylar：嗯……

 

Hiro（守着一桌子食物流口水但是又不敢吃）：冰激凌都快化啦，怎么还不出来……好饿……

Sylar（打开门，扶着Danny出来）：怎么不是香草味的？

Hiro（一抖）：他们只有巧克力的了……

Danny：你的饮食习惯非常成问题，Sylar。我们——唔！（被塞了一嘴披萨）

Sylar（大口吃）：明天换一家。

Hiro（弱弱地）：噢。

Danny（好不容易吞下）：嘿，你不能——唔！（又被塞了一嘴鸡肉）

Hiro（埋头吃）

 

Danny（坐立不安）：Hiro，这次到底是什么任务？为什么我们到这里两三天了都只是待在酒店房间里？

Hiro（放下游戏手柄）：听Sylar安排就行了，我们别的什么都不用担心哦。

Danny：可是……Sylar也变得很不对劲……

Hiro：他每次都这么阴阳怪气的，我跟他一起出好几次（≤3次）任务了，他每次都一副别人欠他钱财的样子。

Danny：真的吗？

Hiro：真的啦。你安心看书，等晚些时候没这么热了我陪你出去散散步。

Danny：好吧。

 

Sylar（黑着脸）：你们要去哪儿？

Danny：我想出去走走，Hiro陪我去。

Hiro（躲在Danny身后不吭气）

Sylar（眉头一挑）：我跟你去。

Danny：啊？

Hiro（冲向游戏机）：那我留下来玩游戏。

Sylar（一巴掌揽住Danny的腰）：走吧。

Danny：哈？

 

Danny：S……Sylar，吃冰激凌吗？

Sylar：你想吃？

Danny：我不……（被对方推着走进旁边的店。）

Sylar：这个，这个，这个，那个还有那个。

服务员：谢谢您的惠顾，请慢用！

Danny（慢慢地吃了两口）：你不吃吗？

Sylar（靠在椅背上）：不。

Danny：我吃不了这么多……

Sylar：待会儿打包。

Danny：噢。

 

Danny：抱歉啊Hiro，全都融化了。

Hiro：没关系，我放到冰箱里去。你怎么看上去不高兴？

Danny：我不太适应Sylar现在的样子。（揉揉头发）之前我碰到他都是在公司里，感觉跟现在就像两个人一样。

Hiro：他现在是Sylar魔王人格，平时在公司大多数时候都是Gabriel天使人格。

Danny：难怪你们都喜欢提这个双重人格的笑话，真的差别太大了。

Sylar（本大爷在自己的卧室里但是本大爷全都听到了）

 

Ando（担心）：Hiro，你还好吧？

Hiro（快哭了）：不好。

Ando：怎么了！！

Hiro：Sylar变得比上次还要吓人。我都不敢跟他待在一间屋子里。

Ando：医生呢？

Hiro：Danny？Danny目前还好。

Ando（松了一口气）：那就好……

Hiro：他对大魔王人格Sylar很不适应，但是目前还没什么问题。

Ando：你自己注意安全。一有什么不对，带上医生马上逃跑。

Hiro：哦。（其实现在就很想逃跑）

 

Larry：Danny~宝宝！！想哥哥没~~？

Danny（不想跟他说话）：……

Larry：Danny？Danny？Danny？

Danny：我在。

Larry：哥哥想死你啦！你有没有想——

Sylar（突然伸出手抢过手机挂断）

Danny：Sylar！你怎么——

Sylar：你哥哥真烦人。

Danny：他是有些烦人，但是你不应该抢我的手机还挂断了。这样很不礼貌。

Sylar（伸手捂住对方的嘴）

Danny（翻白眼）

Larry：555555555555555Danny宝贝儿竟然挂我的电话555555555555555555

 

Peter（放下刀叉）：我还是觉得很不放心。

Nathan（继续稳健地切割牛排）：有什么不放心的？

Peter：Sylar这个病都多少年了，经过那么多心理医生都没一点起色。我们就这么让他跟毫不知情的Danny单独出去……

Nathan：我们这算是死马当活马医了。这么多天都没出事，没什么好担心的。

Peter：现在还不到他大爆发的时候！

Nathan（安抚）：我会安排Matt去盯着，随时准备救人，好吧？

Peter：还有Claire。这次再也不能有谁因为这个死掉。

Nathan：行行行！我马上让Niki去安排。（摸出手机）

 

Matt：这个行动我们已经计划了一个星期了！刚刚Niki突然告诉我这次行动我不参加了！

Audrey：又怎么了？

Matt（气得脸上的肌肉直抖）：让我去盯着Sylar。

Audrey（意味深长地一手拍上Matt的肩）：Matt，这是Boss非常重视你的信号啊！

Matt：我们那个任务——

Audrey：Sylar是谁？

Matt：变态！

Audrey（差点笑出声）：他不仅是个变态，他还是Boss的儿子，Nathan小Boss的弟弟，Peter小王子很关心的人。最重要的是，Angela女士很宠他。

Matt（沉默）

Audrey：咱们的衣食父母让你去盯着他们家的心头肉你说怎么样！

Matt（突然明白了什么）：我……我明白了！

Audrey：Matt，这种机会非常难得啊。

Matt：唔——唔唔。（有种天将降大任于斯人的使命感油然而生）

Audrey（拍拍肩）：好好加油！【真好哄啊这家伙O(∩_∩)O】

 

Noah（嘭地推开门）：你竟然让我女儿去监视Sylar！那个神经病！

Nathan（扶额，为什么Matt没有来砸门Noah却来了）：她不是去监视Sylar，她只是提供医疗援助。

Noah：那是Sylar！

Nathan：Sylar又不是什么恶魔怪兽，而且一向跟Claire关系不坏，不会有事的。

Noah：他比恶魔怪兽危险多了！就应该被人道毁灭——

Nathan（沉下声）：Noah，刚刚的话我会当做没听见。

Noah：我要求撤换Claire。

Nathan：你建议换谁去？

Noah：Peter。他跟Sylar关系更好，不是吗？

Nathan：哦，Peter。呵呵，你这算盘打得倒是好。不过Peter出外勤都是找我妈批准的，你去？

Noah：……

Nathan：Matt虽然在外勤部待的时间不长，但是他的能力非常强，比Hiro可靠不知道哪儿去了。有他在Claire会非常安全。

Noah：……如果Claire少了根头发，我会打死他！

 

Claire（发Twitter）：最近工作压力大睡眠不好，一洗头就掉头发/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~

Matt（突然觉得后脊一冷）

 

Danny：我想出去走走。

Sylar（在沙发上呈现阴气沉沉的一堆）

Danny：我不想一天天就这么待在屋里。我想晒太阳，想呼吸新鲜空气，活动下。

Sylar（继续沉默）

Danny：你到底怎么了，Sylar？从到这里来之后你就变得好奇怪。

Sylar：……………………

Danny（气鼓鼓地翻身）

Hiro（已经被遗忘状态）：我是不是该给Ando打个电话……

 

Matt：带了泳衣墨镜防晒霜吗？你可以在海边好好休个假。

Claire：我们不是去盯梢的么，怎么在你嘴里说出来像是去度假？

Matt：能有什么大事？Danny号称驯兽圣手，Slyar在他手里乖得很。我们不过是小boss为了安弟弟的心叫我们去做个样子。

Claire：Matt，你对Sylar的实际情况并不了解，所以才会说这样的话。

Matt：什么？

Claire：反正到时候，乖乖盯着别让他们出幺蛾子就好。我保证你不会死的。

Matt：Nathan明明说不会有生命危险的……我怎么觉得又被坑了？

 

Sylar：你，过来。

Hiro（抖抖抖抖抖）：什……什么事？要……要冰……冰激凌……嘛？

Sylar：几点了？

Hiro（继续抖抖抖抖抖）：下……下午……一点。

Sylar（沉默）

Hiro（如坐针毡）

Sylar：你——带着Danny回去吧。

Hiro：什——什么？

Sylar：你去订机票，用最快的速度带着Danny离开这里，回总部去。

Hiro（呆愣）：啊？

Sylar（魔王之瞪视）

Hiro（狂点头）：好好好，我明白了！我马上去订机票！

Sylar（长长地吐了一口气）

 

Danny：为什么你突然让我跟着Hiro一起回去？你要让我们丢你一个在这里？！

Sylar：我这是为了你们好。

Danny（生气）：你不信任我，因为我是个瞎子会拖你后腿？

Sylar：我不是那个意思，Danny。

Danny：你就是那个意思！不然你为什么要赶我回去？

Sylar（皱眉）：我是为了你好。

Danny：什么叫为了我好？你觉得我派不上用场？

Sylar：我发誓我不是这个意思！

Danny：那你为什么要——（瞪大了眼睛）

Sylar（放开对方）：这就是原因，Danny。我不想让你因为我的缘故受到任何伤害。

Danny：S——Sylar，你……

Sylar（沉默地将对方推出房间关上门）

 

Hiro：Ando，我不知道该怎么办了。

Ando：发生了什么事？

Hiro：Sylar突然让我订机票带着Danny先回来，然后又把Danny从他们的房间里赶出来不让他进去了，自己一个人在里面不吃不喝的。

Ando：过了多久了？

Hiro：四五个小时了。Danny在沙发上发呆了好久，然后就开始砸门要Sylar放他进去，但是Sylar一直没反应。

Ando：Danny竟然敢去砸Sylar的房门。

Hiro：我以为你会惊讶Danny竟然会砸门。

Ando：咳咳。你机票定了吗？

Hiro：定了，明天上午九点。

Ando：退掉，等Matt和Claire到了你们再根据情况决定要不要留Sylar在那儿。

Hiro：哦。

Ando：Danny呢？

Hiro（回头看了一眼）：坐在Sylar门口的，看上去有点可怜。

Ando：哄他过来吃些东西喝些水。

Hiro：哦。

 

Hiro：Danny，别坐那儿了，过来吃点东西吧。

Danny：你听Sylar的话订好机票了？

Hiro（一抖）：对……对。

Danny：麻烦你退掉——只退我的就行，我现在不想回去。

Hiro：我不可能扔下你一个人面对Sylar！

Danny（咬牙切齿）：Sylar这个混蛋！我一定要好好教教他什么叫与朋友相处的正确方式。

Hiro（又一抖）：先——先吃饱再说吧。【怎么有种黑化了的感觉】

 

Matt（打电话）：Hiro，我们到了。你那边情况如何？

Hiro（小声）：之前Sylar叫我订机票跟Danny一起回去，但是Danny不肯走啊。接到通知说你们要来，我机票已经退掉了。

Matt（跟着压低声音）：Danny怎么样了？Sylar发狂没？

Hiro（小声）：Sylar把自己关在屋里，Danny现在守在门口的。怎么办啊？

Matt（小声）：你能把Danny带出来吗？我和Claire过来不太合适啊，把Sylar惹毛了暴走可不得了。

Hiro（小声）：我觉得他可能不会离开屋子。他最近变得有点——吓人。

Matt（吃惊）：你是说Danny？

Hiro（吞了吞口水）：对啊。他居然敢砸Sylar的门，还说要教训他。

Matt：……………………

Hiro：我还是问问他要不要出来走走吧。

Matt：嗯。

 

Hiro：Da……Danny，你，你要出去走走吗？

Danny：谢谢。不用。

Hiro（急得原地打个转）：你都好几天没出去过了……

Danny：谢谢。我不想出去。

Hiro（又打个转）：其实……那个……Claire和Matt来了。他们想看看你。

Danny：他们也来了？（皱眉）他们不跟我们一起吗？

Hiro（搔搔脸）：他们的任务跟我们不一样……

Danny（想了想）：那就去吧。

Hiro（松了一口气）

 

Claire：Danny！！

Danny：嗨，Claire，Matt。你们居然就在我们隔壁酒店。

Claire：都是他们预定好的。谢天谢地你平安无事。

Danny：我们这段时间一直在酒店的房间里。（咬牙）

Matt（小声）：他这个语气听起来可不是什么令人愉快的经历啊。

Hiro（小声）：都是因为Sylar啊。

Claire：既然没什么事，干脆咱们一起回去吧。

Danny：不，我现在不能回去。如果你们的事情办完了就先回去吧，不用等我的。

Claire（眨眨眼）：我们的事情还没办完呢。我们一起吃晚饭吧~~

Danny（考虑）：好。

Matt（竖起大拇指）

Hiro（终于可以好好吃顿饭不再那么提心吊胆影响消化了）

 

Hiro（打开门）：S——Sylar！

Sylar（嗖地站起身往房间里跑，弄翻了沙发）

Danny（大吼）：你给我站住！

Sylar（不动了）

Danny（伸手）：过来扶我。

Hiro（光速窜至墙角呈壁花状）

Danny（等了一小下）：我看不见，你不扶着我，我会被你·弄·翻·的家具绊倒。

Sylar（挣扎）

Danny（收回手，往前踏了一步）

Sylar（飞奔而至扶住对方）

Danny（甩开他）

Sylar（黏上去）

Danny（甩开）

Sylar（黏上去）

……

Hiro（你们可不可以快点进屋去）：┭┮﹏┭┮

 

Matt（望远镜伺候）：敢给Sylar甩脸色的恐怕也只有Danny了，啧啧啧。

Claire（望远镜伺候）：真精彩。认识Sylar这么多年，做梦都没想过他也有今天。

Matt：回头记得让Hiro注意别把窗帘拉上了。

Claire：真想录下来。你有摄像机之类的吗？

Matt：没有。

Claire&Matt：真可惜。

 

Claire：这是个什么情况？

Matt：这是个什么情况？

Hiro：我已经习惯了。

Claire：Hiro，你居然能够在这样的生存环境里度过这么多天，真是具有极为顽强的生命力啊！

Matt：Hiro，之前我一直怀疑你在外勤部是否合适，现在看来，是我低估你了。请原谅我！

Hiro：我一点也不想因为这事情受到称赞，真心的。

 

Sylar（满脸黑气）：你为什么就是不听劝？

Danny：因为你的建议都是屁话！现在我鉴定你的心理状况已经不能承担外勤任务，乖乖收拾好行李跟我回总部去！

Sylar：我这是为了你好！

Danny：我也是为了你好！你脑子不清楚，不能胜任队长职务，现在你得听我的！

Sylar：你怎么这么冥顽不灵！

Danny：你才是冥顽不灵！去收拾行李！

Sylar（脸上的表情狰狞不已，手里松松握着Danny的手半分力也不敢用）：你——

Danny（竖眉毛）：怎么还不去？难道要我这个瞎子磕磕碰碰地帮你收拾？

Sylar（碎碎念）：我特么怎么这么不争气！我特么怎么这么不争气！一定是因为Danny还有别的超能力！

Danny（用光脚踢）：快去啊。

Sylar（接住对方的脚放回沙发上）：你别乱动，会摔下来的。

Danny：我还在生气呐。

Sylar（怒气冲天进屋子收拾行李）

 

Hiro：Danny，你怎么在沙发上就睡着了？

Danny（揉眼睛）：我让Sylar去收拾行李。现在几点了？

Hiro：六点半啦，该吃晚饭了。

Danny：Sylar怎么还没收拾好，都四个小时了。

Hiro：是不是他也睡着了？

Danny：你帮我去看看。

Hiro（掌嘴）：（小声）叫你乱说。（大声）好，我马上去。

Danny（坐起身打呵欠）

Hiro（尖叫）：Sylar不见啦！糟糕啦！！！

Danny（懒腰伸到一半突然卡住）

Hiro（拨电话）：Claire，Sylar跑掉啦！SOS！！

 

Hiro：为什么你们一点都不着急？

Claire：我们看见他从窗户飞出去的。

Matt（向往）：能飞真是好方便啊。

Danny（急切）：你们看见了？他去哪儿了？我们得把他找回来。

Claire：跑不掉的，放心。Molly只需要1分钟就能定位他的确切位置。

Matt：我们难道不应该担心他会不会发狂然后大开杀戒么？

Danny：什么？！

Claire：他跑的时候都是偷偷摸摸地巴不得没人注意，没那么蠢掀起关注度让我们找到他。

Matt&Hiro（都觉得很有道理）

Danny：什么大开杀戒？你那是什么意思？

Claire：他口误啦。我们打电话找Molly帮忙吧。

Danny【真当我是个啥都不知道的傻白甜吗】

 

Claire：呼叫Molly特工，这里是Claire医务官，请求支援。

Molly：收到呼叫，Claire医务官，这里是Molly特工。请问发生了什么事？

Claire：Sylar特工在执行任务过程中失踪了，我们需要你的帮助。

Molly：Molly明白，立刻执行定位。将在十分钟后完成操作。

Claire：等候你的好消息，Molly特工。

 

Matt：所以，我们已经人员匮乏到只能依靠一个小女孩了？

Hiro：Molly在定位方面确实无人能敌。

Matt：你见识过？

Hiro：那次Danny被劫持Sylar能第一时间赶过去救人都是因为Molly啊。能精准到楼层房间号呢。

Claire：难怪那次出任务Sylar一定要带着Molly一起。

Danny：听上去这事儿不单纯。起码比我了解的要复杂。

Claire：确实不单纯。回头咱们把Sylar那个大龄问题儿童抓回来你可以详细拷问他。

Matt（视线从Claire转向Danny，又转回Claire）

Claire（耸耸肩）：是的，拷问。你没听错。

Matt【感受到了三观的重塑】

 

Molly：定位操作已成功，坐标已经传送过来了。

Hiro：谢谢你，Molly。你真可靠。

Molly：不客气，Hiro哥哥。Alice奶奶说你们那边快下雨了，记得带伞。

Hiro：好的Molly。回来我在请你吃圣代。

Molly：好哒！

 

Matt：有一点距离，赶过去可能要半小时。

Claire：Danny能够尽快抵达就行了。可惜我们都不能飞。

Matt：这样吧，Hiro你留守，我们随时保持联系。Claire和我带Danny过去。根据Molly的定位Sylar应该是停留在天台上了。

Hiro（松了口气）：好的。

Claire：我们把Danny送进电梯就大功告成啦！

Matt：出电梯还要爬一层楼，Danny能行吗？

Claire：放心！不会有事的。Hiro，你去帮Danny做好准备，我和Matt去准备汽车。

Hiro：好……好的。

 

Matt：这雨真大，监控都不行了。

Claire：Daphne说Sylar开了一间总统套房！

Matt：她怎么知道！

Claire：Sylar在外头消费都是用的同一张卡，全年监控，你懂的。

Matt：啧，真可怕。

Claire：我觉得我们可以收工了。果然Danny出马手到擒来。

Matt：什么？结束了？

Claire：对呀。我们去吃意大利菜吧，Matt。

Matt：那好吧，我给Hiro打个电话。

 

Matt（揉鼻子）：阿-嚏！

Hiro（揉鼻子）：阿-嚏！

Claire（揉鼻子）：阿-嚏！

Danny（揉眼睛）：呵~~~欠~~~

Hiro：你还好吗，Danny？

Danny（脸红）：我，很好。

Matt：阿嚏！我头好疼，我需要一个柔软的垫子！

Danny（陷在柔软的抱枕堆里）：你们怎么了？

Claire：昨天-阿嚏！为了吃意大利菜淋了雨-阿嚏！感冒了。

Danny（担心）：吃药了吗？需要看医生吗？

Matt：我快死了……

Hiro：不-阿嚏！不用。吃过药了。

Danny：你们的任务完成了吗？会不会有影响？

Claire：完成了完成了。

Danny：那休息几天我们一起回去吧。

Claire：好-阿嚏！好的。

Hiro：没想到Matt居然是我们当中体质最弱的哈哈哈哈阿-嚏！

Matt：哦你给我闭嘴，我头好疼。

 

Sylar：你还好吗，Danny？

Danny（脸红）：还-还好。

Sylar（舔耳垂）：那就好。

Danny：你别舔。

Sylar：躲什么？你全身我都——

Danny（伸手捂嘴结果指头戳到了对方鼻孔）：你闭嘴！

Sylar（整个抱住）：好吧我不说了。

Claire（捂脸）：我什么都不想听我什么都不想看见！

Matt（捂脸）：我什么都不想听我什么都不想看见！

Hiro（捂脸）：我什么都不想听我什么都不想看见！

 

Matt（小声）：所以你们是怎么确定Danny能降住大魔王状态下的Sylar？

Claire（小声）：因为Danny有超能力。

Matt（小声）：这不废话！

Claire（小声）：是针对Sylar的超能力。他能让Sylar无法反抗他。

Matt（惊）：小医生这么厉害？！

Claire（暗笑）：对呀。

Matt（若有所思）：难怪Nathan这么重视Danny，原来如此。

Claire（微笑）：对呀。【这家伙果然很好哄啊o(*￣︶￣*)o】

 

Peter：事儿成了！

Nathan：太好了！

Angela：Danny真是个好孩子！

Alice：我终于不用每年提心吊胆了！

Larry（莫名其妙）：为什么那么多人都叫我“小老板的小舅子”？我们家Marie还未成年啊喂！哪个混蛋敢打我们家Marie的主意！？

Marie（喜滋滋）：肥水不落外人田，大哥干得漂亮！

 

Arthur：为什么我这个月的津贴又变少了？

Angela（姨妈般的微笑）：亲爱的，那是你的错觉。

Daphne：财务部一直尽忠职守，夫人！

Angela：这个月奖金加三成！

Daphne：谢谢夫人！


End file.
